1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to refuse containers, and more particularly to a dumping type container.
2. Background Art
Various type refuse containers are known. In particular, a dumping styled container well known to the trash removal industry provides a pair of opposed sleeves affixed to the container for communicating with lift fork assemblies. Such assemblies are provided on refuse removal vehicles for lifting the container up and over to an inverted position for the purpose of dumping contents of the container into the vehicle truck bed for removal to an appropriate dump site. As is pointed out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,616 issued to Phillip M. Schmidt on Feb. 23, 1988, typical dumping styled containers have a number of disadvantages including the collection of trash in corners of rectangular shaped containers. When the container is dumped, a portion of the refuse to be removed remains in the container leading to unwanted odors and ultimately rusted out container bottoms. In addition, it is pointed out that container covers are often difficult to open and sometimes fall causing injury to the user. Liquid from the contained refuse or from rain water collecting in the bottom of the container cause the container bottom to deteriorate leading to premature failure of the container.
Schmidt '616 discloses a dumpster-type trash container having a bottom wall and lower portion of side walls formed of a heavier gauge material to eliminate the premature corrosion failures. Vertical corners are inclined to reduce the tendency for trash to stick within the container when it is inverted for dumping. Covers are provided with a latching system to retain the covers in a fully opened position to prevent accidental closure and damage to the user. Different size dumpsters are disclosed for nesting the containers for more efficient shipping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,275 issued to G. R. Dempster et al. on Jun. 23, 1964 discloses a front end loader for picking up containers at the front of the a motor vehicle and dumping the contents into the body of the vehicle. It is pointed out that containers are frequently provided with double lids, with each lid hinged to the body of the container along an axis extending lengthwise on the container at the upper edge of the front or back wall with each lid covering approximately half of the top of the container. The lids are usually opened to deposit trash into the container and are often left open. When a hoisting unit or front end loader is moved into engagement with the container for picking it up for dumping, if the lid on the back wall of the container is open, it has been subject to striking the top of the cab during the lifting and dumping operation, which is objectionable both from the standpoint of damage to the vehicle and the container. Dempster '275 discloses a container with double lids wherein one of the lids is hinged with a torsion spring on the edge portion of the container toward the front end loader mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 274,664 through Des. 274,666 issued to Edsel J. Hobbs et al. on Jul. 10, 1984 disclose refuse receptacles having a hollow cylindrical shaped body. Openings in the container comprise equal and uneven side walls to provide openings that are level and sloped with respect to the bottom walls of respective containers. Lifting sleeves are affixed to the receptacles as is typical in the art.